Ninjas in High school
by NinjaCherryBlossom
Summary: what happens when an emo hot boy meets an emo hot girl? Will love bloom? what happenes when secrets are spilt? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE! SasukexSakura main usual pairings
1. Chapter 1

** Lili: WHERE IS NARTUO?**

**Sakura: He's going to be late for the screening time!**

**Sasuke: Meh**

**Sakura: In the meantime, is everyone set? How do I look Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: *blushes* you look fine.**

**Lili: *smirking* Why you blushing in front of your own girlfriend?**

**Sasuke: I-I wasn't**

**Naruto: I'M HERE!**

**Lili: Hurry you idiot say the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Lilichama doesn't own Naruto but she does own this story so copy cats BACK OFF! **

**Chapter 1**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Sakura groaned as she rolled over to glance at her alarm clock.

"Only 8.15..." she groaned. _Wait _she thought _DON'T I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! _ She shot out of bed in an instant. Since she was still half asleep, she collapsed back onto her bed. _First day... I am dreading this_

**IT'S NOT THAT BAD JUST ACT LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO. CALM AND COLLECTIVE **

_You..._

**YEA ME!**

_Please it's too early for me to deal with you right now. Please retreat Inner Sakura_

Inner Sakura pouted but never the less retreated.

Sakura was a beautiful 17 year old girl. She had all the curves in the right places. She had long slender legs and a nice slim body. She had long silky pink hair that reached her hip. When she was young, she used to be teased about her unique pink hair. She also was teased about her big forehead. She had outgrown her abnormal big forehead and it now looks like everybody else's. But there was a secret to this cherry blossom. Her father had died when she was 9. Her mother remarried. He was a gambler and smoker. One night he killed Sakura's mother out of spite. Sakura was training to be a ninja in secret. When she found out she brutally fought her step- father but in the end he had escaped. She was only 14 at the time. For two years, he had sent S-class criminals to hunt her down but she would kill them all. But she hadn't had any 'visitors' for the past year. She was still angry and tended to release the anger on other people.

She didn't boast about her riches or her beauty she just wanted to achieve her dream, to become a doctor and kill her step-father. Even if she was born with a nice figure, she couldn't care less on how she looked. She also didn't care about little things like friends or boyfriends. To think about it, she hadn't had a single friend since the death of her mother as she would always push them away or they left her after seeing her eyes. They would turn indigo with a shape of a shuriken when she activated them.

As always, the first thing she did when she woke up was that she reached out to get her favourite kunai and threw it at her dart board. It hit bull's eye which had a picture of her step-father on it. After, she cleaned herself up and threw on a tight black tee which hugged at her body, a black leather jacket and skinny jeans with black converses. She put on hoop earrings. She pulled her long hair into a high pony leaving her bangs out. Last but not least she put her kunai in her secret pocket of her jeans...just in case. She was still yawning as she made her way downstairs. As she made her way to the kitchen, she glanced at the clock and froze. _8.45! School starts at 9 and it takes at least 15 minutes to get there! _She grabbed her bag, keys and helmet and rushed out the door with a piece of bread in her mouth. She quickly ate the bread, put on her helmet and sped off in her jet black MV-Augusta F4CC (which is a very expensive motorbike)

At Konoha High School, a hot guy with dark onyx eyes, raven hair and amazing body got out of his Porsche and immediately frowned. In front of him was what looked like a million girls gazing at him with hearts in their eyes. They were considered not bad. He glanced at his sides. About 5 girls were clinging onto him. You could hear their screams throughout the whole school. He was Uchiha Sasuke, son of the founder of the Uchiha Company. Any girl he had met had fallen for him.

SASUKE-KUN!

GO OUT WITH ME!

MARRRRY MEEE!

He grimaced with disgust. _"Is there not one decent girl in this school?" _He then shook the girls off him and walked to class. _Another year with sluts all over me _he sighed to himself. When he reached his classroom what he saw nearly made him gag. Karin was waiting for him at his desk as always wearing a very slutty outfit. But he regained his composure and walked to his seat, completely ignoring her as usual. Karin was the worse out of all of them. She would touch him, sit on him and even try to seduce him. But he paid no attention. Finally when it was nearly homeroom, one of her classmates dragged her out of the classroom, much to Sasuke's delight but to Karin's dismay.

A blonde guy by the name of Naruto entered the room and made his way to Sasuke. "OI TEME!" he yelled

"You don't need to yell, I'm right next to you dobe" Sasuke replied.

"Yea but you never reply"

"Hn"

"Anyway, did you hear? We're getting a transfer student this year! I heard that he or she was really smart"

"Hn you talk too much"

3 girl and 2 guys walked in. Their names were Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and TenTen.

" Ohayo Sasuke, Naruto" said TenTen

"Ohayo!"

"Hn"

"Uchiha, when my girlfriend says good morning I expect you to say good morning back" said Neji.

"Hn" and ignored him. Neji growled but TenTen gave him a look that said _Calm Down_

"O..OOhhayyo N...Nar..uto –kk...un" stuttered Hinata.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled and tackled her into a bear-hug. Neji glared at the two, he was after all very protective of his cousin. Ino followed her Shika and started talking non-stop, not realizing he was half-asleep. When she realized, her face turned red and she punched his stomach.

"WAKE UP! LISTEN WHEN YOU GIRLFRIEND IS TALKING TO YOU!"

"...troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru, leaning over. Ino was half way into punching him again when she heard TenTen talk about the new student. She then forgot all about Shikamaru and joined the other's conversation.

"I heard it was a girl" said TenTen

Sasuke groaned internally. _Not another fangirl! _He thought but didn't say a word. The other's kept on talking

**Back with Sakura**

"Ok...made it... right before homeroom starts..." she puffed. Panting, she made her way to the administration office. She received her timetable and walked off to her home room, hardly noticing all the stares and boys drooling as she did.

**Back in homeroom**

When the bell rang, a grown man with grey hair entered the room

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not late" stated Naruto, his eyes wide.

"Yes Naruto, and welcome to homeroom. I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your teacher for this year. I have two rules. 1 never interrupt me when I am reading my book and 2 believe my excuses because they are true. Anyway we have a transfer student from Suna today. I expect you all to make her feel welcome. Come in please"

**Lili: Nice! One screening finished!**

**Everyone: Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura: Why is my outfit so black for this story?**

**Sasuke: Black looks good on you**

**Sakura: *blushes* Thanks**

**Lili: Ok people break it up. Neji-kun, since you're not in this chapter, say the disclaimer**

**Neji: Lili doesn't own Naruto. If she did, I would be so much stronger and I wouldn't freaking die.**

**Chapter 2 **

Everyone's eyes widen when a beautiful girl walked in. Some of the guys were drooling or whistling. Sasuke merely blinked.

_She's um..._

**HOT!**

_Who are you?_

**YOU!**

_What? _He was snapped back into reality when she introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." Her monotone voice rang through the classroom. The girls were shooting her glares, probably out of jealously.

"Ok Sakura, welcome to Konoha high" said Kakashi. She nodded in response. "Now where to put you...how about next to Mr Uchiha over there?" and pointed to Sasuke. All the girls groaned and were shooting her death glares. Sakura nodded again. She made her way past all the girls who were glaring at her and all the boys who were drooling at her to Sasuke who was in the back row. She looked at him.

**WOW! HE IS SO HOT!**

_No he's not!_

**STOP DENYING IT!**

_He's...better than the average guy but not hot! Now Inner Sakura leave me alone!_

_You're so mean!_

Sasuke groaned internally. _And here is another one. _But what she did next surprised everyone. She merely blinked and sat down not making a sound. Everybody had their mouth open and looking at her in a weird way. She didn't notice any of this. Sasuke's group got over their surprise and looked at the new girl with new founded respect. Well it's not every day you see a girl NOT fawn of Sasuke Uchiha now is it?

**Lili: That was a short screening...**

**Sakura: Lilichama, don't worry, the next one is going to be long**

**Sasuke: Hn, review or else...**

**Lili: Now, Now Sasuke **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lili: Is everyone set? It's going to be a long screening today!**

**Everyone: Hai!**

**Lili: Then Kakashi, say the disclaimer instead of reading that book**

**Kakashi: Lili doesn't own Naruto, now leave me alone.**

**Chapter 3**

After Kakashi finished home room he let the class have the rest of the period off. The gang immediately surrounded Sasuke and Sakura and bombarded her with questions.

"Are you a playgirl?"

"Are you smart?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Why did you act that way towards Sasuke?"

"Are you tough?"

Sakura looked at the 6 strangers who were yelling in her face. She still had a stone face as she answered them.

"No, I guess so, No, What way? And yes" it took a moment for the group to understand everything. Ino answered her question.

"You didn't drool over him"

"What is there to drool about?" she answered in her monotone. The others had their mouths hanging. Although he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke felt a little bit offended.

"What is there the drool about? WHAT IS THERE TO DROOL ABOUT?! EVERY GIRL, except us, LIKES HIM FOR HE IS SASUKE UCHIHA, SON OF THE FOUNDER OF THE UCHIHA COMPANY. AND BECAUSE HE IS FREAKING HOT!" Ino replied, practically shouting in Sakura's face. This statement made Shikamaru sit upright, giving Ino a glare. Ino noticed this. So she went over and kissed him on the cheek. Satisfied, Shikamaru went back to sleeping.

"I see, but I don't see anything special about him" Sakura replied. The bell rang for the second period. Sakura stood and made her way to the door. She stopped and turned around to speak to the gang.

"I have two statements I would like to make. 1. I don't know who you guys are but if you want to be my friends then tough luck because I don't do friends. 2. You the Blondie," Sakura said pointing at Ino, "Next time when you speak to someone, please don't spit in their face, it's disgusting" With that she was out the door. Ino just stood there embarrassed. The gang was surprised yet again. Sasuke was looking at the door and silently smirked to himself. _The new girl seems...interesting. _

During the day, the gang tried to talk to the new girl but never got a response. At lunch Sakura was sitting at a table by herself, surrounded by her new fan club. But not for long as the gang walked up to her, shooed away the fan boys and sat down. Sakura looked up from her food and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you all keep following me?" she asked.

"Well, you said it at homeroom; we want to be your friends" replied TenTen

"And I said I don't do friends" Sakura replied

"W...Why?" stuttered Hinata. Sakura just looked at Hinata and continued to eat. Naruto, being the impatient one had had just about enough. He banged his hand on the table surprising everyone except sakura.

"Ok listen here Sakura, its one thing to be cold like Teme over here" He said pointing at Sasuke earning him a glare from Sasuke. "But it's another thing to ignore people who are trying to become your friends" he didn't get an answer. This just made him angrier. Without thinking he leaned in to punch the silent girl. No one was fast enough to stop him in time, not even Sasuke. Everybody closed their eyes waiting for the blow...but it never came. One by one they slowly opened their eyes and what they saw was much unexpected. Sakura's hand was blocking naruto's punch. It was inches from her face. From her closed eyes and expression you could tell she was also getting annoyed. Naruto was standing there amazed at the first person to stop his punch (excluding Sasuke). He hesitated and then tried to overpower her. It didn't work. Then it was Sakura's turn to open her eyes. They were filled with coldness. She clamped Naruto's fist earning a yelp from both Naruto and Hinata.

"Listen here" she whispered. Naruto gulped. "What makes you think that I don't know you're trying to be my friends? Well if someone else saw this situation you people would be classified as the 'bad guys'. It would look like 7 strangers stalking a girl."

"Strangers-"started Neji but was cut off.

"You never said who you were, I don't even know your names." stated Sakura. The gang looked away, realizing the situation. It was true, they hadn't introduced themselves. Naruto suddenly winced from the pressure that Sakura was putting on his hand. But she let go and said "Oh blonde guy" making Naruto look up at her. "Never try to hit me again, or I will break your hand." With that she stood up and turned to walk away but stopped. Still with her back to them she said "You're all pretty persistent, I personally recommend that you stop following me but if you do don't talk to me" With a swish of her hair, she was gone. The girls were gaping after her, Naruto was complaining about his hand, Shikamaru was sleeping, Neji was looking away, uninterested and Sasuke was staring after the girl. _Yep...she is definitely interesting. _

**Lili: Minna, O tsukare-sama!**

**Everyone: Hai! **

**Lili: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lili: Gomen! It's going to be a long screening today!**

**Everyone: *groan***

**Lili: But there's going to be Karin poning!**

**Karin: I HATE YOU!**

**Lili: Good, now be a good girl and say the disclaimer**

**Karin: Hmmf! Lili doesn't own Naruto and she never will. HA IN YOUR FACE LILI!**

**Lili: wtf...**

**Chapter 4**

For the rest of the day they still followed her around but they didn't pester her as much. But little did they know, a pair of angry eyes followed their every move.

At the end of the day, Sasuke and his friends when to the parking lot to go home. They looked at the jet black MV-Augusta F4CC with amazement. Everyone in the parking lot and the people at the bus stop (which was right next to the parking lot) was staring at the motorbike. No one ever had driven a motorbike to school. What happened next surprised everyone even more. Sakura walked to the motorbike, put on the helmet which surprising went pretty well with her outfit, and drove away, ignoring everyone who were staring at her racing form. Sasuke just looked at her surprised, earning very jealous fan girls.

The next day, the whole school was gossiping about Sakura.

"Hey you know the new girl, Sakura or something..."

"She is succchhh a show-off!..."

"She is so cooooool!She freaking rides a motorbike..."

"How did she become so popular on her first day?..."

"She is not taking my Sasuke-kun...over my dead body"

Suddenly, Sakura appeared in the hallway. Her outfit today was a black tee-shirt which says "Play more emo", black shorts, fishnet tights, converse strap boots. She also wore a spiked wrist band. She wore a biker jacket and as always she had a kunai hidden in her secret pocket. She ignored all the glares and whispers that were coming her way. She made her way to Homeroom. Voices became louder as she approached.

**In Homeroom**

"But Sasuke-kun, why are you giving all your attention to that snobby brat?..." whined Karin. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"For the last time Karin, who I want to be friends with and who I choose to give my attention to is none of your business!"

"But..." started Karin, by now Sakura had entered the room. Sasuke nodded a good morning. She nodded back. Her cold eyes fell onto the moving thing on her chair

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat slut" said Sakura, not bothered to keep the coldness out of her voice. Karin turned to face Sakura, and scoffed.

"Well excuse me, but you've been sitting and flirting with MY BOYFRIEND" Karin said, screaming out the last part.

"For the hundredth time, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke groaned, raising his own voice. Karin looked back to him and pouted.

"Sorry to interrupt you eh...whatever your name is, but I need to sit down and you're in the way. So either you get up and leave or I'll make you."

"Heh, what can you do?" teased Karin. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl who had moved on to the table, trying to seduce Sasuke. At this point, Sasuke was about to puke. Sakura saw his reaction. She could understand; she was about done with her fan club too. Calmly, she put her bag down and turned around to deal with the girl.

Sasuke knew that she was going to do something...or he hoped. He was really about to puke at Karin who was flashing her boobs at him. He eyed Sakura, waiting for something to happen. Then what happened next nearly made him laugh and wish he got it on tape. Sakura went in front of the table and lifted it above her head...with Karin still on it. Karin started screaming. Everybody ran to the room where the screaming was coming from. (People please don't try this)

"Put me down!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Karin was screaming like crazy. Even teachers came out and laughed at the sight. No teacher liked Karin. Sakura suddenly stopped causing Karin to nearly fall.

"Where is this girl's homeroom" Sakura asked the closest person next to her. The guy pointed to a classroom. Sakura walked towards the classroom with the guy staring after her with hearts in his eyes. Sakura reached the classroom and kicked open the door. Everyone inside looked at the door. Sakura lowered the desk so she could get in. Everyone was laughing at the screaming Karin. Sakura then tipped the desk so Karin landed on the floor, face first. How she didn't get severely injured, nobody knew. They were too busy laughing. Karin scurried up.

"HOW DD...DARE YOU...UUU!" she stuttered. Sakura cracked her first facial emotion. She smirked and walked towards her. Karin backed away. Sakura returned to her stone face and said

"Don't let me catch you in my seat again actually don't let me catch you near my homeroom or I will not hesitate to drop you from a higher height, got it?" Not waiting for an answer, she returned with the desk to her own homeroom. As she was going, people were cheering at her from the sidelines. The others of the gang, who arrived in time to see the whole thing, were laughing their heads off and they followed Sakura back to homeroom. Sakura placed the table back and sat down to a certain Uchiha who had his mouth slightly parted. When he realised he was staring, he looked away.

"Thanks" he mumbled

"I didn't do it for you; she was getting on my nerve that's all." She replied.

"Hn" Suddenly the gang surrounded her

"WOW!"

"YOU BEAT HER ASS BIGTIME!"

"SO COOOLLLL!"

"W...o...w"

"So troublesome"

"You did ok"

Sakura just nodded. Sasuke sneaked a look at Sakura who was ignoring all the attention she was getting. Sasuke smirked to himself. _Interesting..._

During chemistry, Sasuke was staring at the pink haired beauty who just "happened" to be his partner.

"Do you need something?" asked Sakura who realized he was staring at her.

"Hm...No" replied Sasuke slightly blushing

"Then please don't stare at me, its creepy." She said and continued working. Sasuke was trying to piece together what just happened. All his fan girls would have died to have him staring at them. _She's different... _Karin who was in their class that period noticed Sasuke blushing and glared at Sakura.

"_Oh no brat, you're not taking MY SASUKE-KUN!"_

**Lili: Good work everyone! Is Karin still in the medical centre?**

**Sakura: That felt good!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, she is. **

**Naruto: REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Sasuke: Hn shut up Dobe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lili: Is everyone here yet?**

**Sasuke: Sakura's in the bathroom**

**Shikamaru: *yawn* Ino's changing**

**Neji: TenTen is practising with her weapons**

**Naruto: Hinata is with TenTen.**

**Lili:...WELL HURRY UP AND GET THEM YOU IDIOTS! **

**Kakashi: Children these days. **

**Lili: Say the disclaimer**

**Kakashi: Lili chama doesn't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 5**

It turned out that the gang really did follow her for the whole day but didn't talk to her. At lunch Sakura had snapped.

"OK! I GET IT!" the gang looked surprised at her sudden outburst. It wasn't like her. "God You people are really weird you know that" and she sighed. "Introduce, yourselves except you Uchiha. I already know you" They all smiled (except Sasuke who grunted)

"Yamanaka Ino! Hope we can get along really well" sakura nodded and looked at the next girl.

"H...hhyyuuuuuaa...Hhiiiin...nattttt...aaa" Sakura sensed her nervousness.

"TenTen just TenTen" Sakura nodded

"Hyuuga Neji" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Brother?" she asked

"Cousin" he answered and she nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Nara*yawn*Shikamaru"

Sakura closed her eyes to process all this. She then felt a presence and looked to her side. Sasuke looked confused and looked to the side. There stood Karin and two of her clones. He sniggered at Karin's bruised nose. The group looked at him surprised. The human ice cube had cracked an emotion. Karin turned red both with embarrassment and anger. She glared at Sakura. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF SASUKE-KUN! ITS YOU'RE FAULT THAT THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS LAUGHING AT ME!" Karin screamed in Sakura's face. Sakura shrugged and simply replied

"You had it coming" This made Karin angrier. Replay of what happened the day before but a bit different. Karin walked closer to slap her but this time Sasuke stopped her. Karin looked surprised.

"Sasuke-kun...what...why are you protecting that brat?!YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE PROTECTING ME! I'M YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!"

"You're not my girlfriend not even my friend and also you're about to slap sakura who is my friend." Karin looked as if she was about to cry. Sakura stood up and motioned Sasuke to release her. Sasuke did. Sakura looked at Karin and said

"Look umm..." Sakura looked at Sasuke and mouthed_ what's her name?_

"Karin" Sakura nodded and looked back at Karin

"Look_ Karin, _what happened this morning was entirely your fault"

"HOW, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TIPPED ME OFF THE TABLE. "

"Yes I did but I warned you. I told you to leave or I'd make you. You should have left. If you did none of this would have happened. Now about you run along like a good girl or... **I'll make you**." Karin paled at those three words. She scrambled off closely followed by her clones. Sakura smirked. Everyone clapped at her. She blinked and without emotion she sat back down. AS they walked to class, Sakura hadn't really changed on the outside but on the inside, she felt as if she had a family again. She didn't really say much about herself. She just warned them that occasionally she would go on rage mode and said that if they were really her friends, they wouldn't ditch her like her previous friends did. When TenTen asked about her family, Sakura momentarily lost her composure and her eyes turned indigo for a moment. Sasuke and the others all looked at her concerned, not seeing the change of her eyes. "Sakura?" said Ino

"I'm fine, I'll see you guys later" Sakura said and hastily walked away, leaving the others in confusion. _It better this way. It better if they didn't know about my past or that I'm a ninja...or about my bloodline._

Sasuke eyed the retreating figure of the blossom but unfortunately, Naruto caught him and shouted out

"OH MY GODD! SASUKE HAS A CRUSH ON SAKURA!" Sasuke punched his head...hard. And Naruto said it at the wrong time. A group of fan girls were passing by and had heard him. They immediately chased after a running Sasuke.

**Sasuke: *pant pant* Naruto, you will pay for that. It wasn't even in the script.**

**Naruto: Sorry bro...Couldn't help myself**

**Sasuke: You better start running**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...review to save us from this troublesome mess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lili: Everyone, get in you positions**

**TenTen: Lili, you've got a guest. **

**Lili: Who?**

**Gaara: Yo, long time no see**

**Lili: GAARA! *hugs**

**Lili: Also a shout out to my first review ever! Shadowlove'scookies thanks! **

**Gaara: Ok ok! Lili doesn't own Naruto, if she did then I wouldn't be so cold and miserable.**

**Chapter 6**

After a few days, Sakura was feeling more comfortable in her new school but still didn't socialise much. She would occasionally go out with the girls but rarely. She didn't wear as much emo clothing as Ino had insisted her to stop. But knowing Sakura, she didn't, just less. Sasuke on the other hand, found himself getting more attracted towards the cherry blossom. During maths, Sasuke had a mental argument with himself

_What is this I'm feeling?_

**YOU IDIOT! IT'S LOVE!**

_I can't love. It makes you weak. _

**YOU..!**

"Oi Sasuke" whispered Sakura. Sasuke was brought back to reality when sakura said his name.

"What?"

"The teacher just asked you a question" Sasuke looked up, lost. Sakura quickly pointed to the question on his page. After an awkward moment, Sasuke answered the question correctly. As he sat back down, he whispered thanks. Sakura just nodded and whispered back "Don't zone off next time" and then turned her attention to the teacher.

The next day, the gang was hanging out at homeroom. Sakura stared into space in boredom. As her eyes wandered the room, her eyes rested on another pair which was staring at them from outside. They were bright red eyes and they were aimed at Sasuke. Sakura smirked. It was time for some punishment

"Hey guys, did you know that Karin sleeps with 10 guys a week" she said loudly. She glanced at the eyes which had widened. Her friends looked at her weirdly. It wasn't like her to burst out like that. She directed them with her eyes towards the door and saw Karin peeking into the classroom.

"Yea I heard that, I also heard that she sucks on her thumb" Ino said sniggering. It seemed that Karin had had enough because she had barged into the room, forgetting Sakura's warning from a few days ago.

"I DO NOT!" Karin screamed.

"Well Karin, it's nice to see you around this area again." Sakura said, smirking. Karin paled, remembering her threat.

"No!Not MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Karin begged.

"Anything?" Sakura called a group huddle and decided what to get her to do.

**Sakura: I can't wait for the next screening!**

**Karin: What is my punishment...**

**Sasuke: you'll see. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura: I love me in this! **

**Karin: Oi director why do I have to be so gay in this?!**

**Lili: Cuz you are? Sakura sweetie can you say the disclaimer please**

**Sakura: Hai! Lilichama doesn't own Naruto, but I wish she did**

**Chapter 7**

Karin was shaking with fear. Everybody in the class was laughing. (Sorry to all the Karin fans) Sasuke and the others decided on what her punishment was. Ino nodded and whispered "That would kill her!" After hearing that, everybody looked at the group, thinking that they may have gone a bit too far. Karin's eyes were as big as boulders. Sakura got up and spoke to Karin

"Your punishment is to..." everyone braced themselves, "not touch, speak or come of 10 metres of Sasuke" The class let out their breath. It wasn't bad. But Karin screamed. "WHAT!II'LL DIE!NO!NOT MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura half-smirked. Sasuke felt really happy but didn't show it. (Maybe cuz he couldn't :P)

The next day, they didn't see Karin anywhere. Sasuke never felt better but it was one down 1 million to go. But at least he got rid of the worst one. The day went pretty well until chemistry. They had Iruka and he was pretty slack, probably because he spent most of the time trying to prevent Naruto from blowing up the lab. Suddenly Sakura's phone rang and the whole class looked at her. She lazily reached to her phone. Her eyes widened and she inhaled a sharp breath as she looked at the screen. She quickly excused herself and almost tripped herself trying to get out. The gang looked at her wondering who it was. The rest of the class watched her go uninterested. After chemistry was lunch. Sakura was never a loud person but today, she was even quieter. As she slowly ate, her eyes were always hidden. They all realised that she was acting weird but didn't ask her what the matter was. Only Naruto was clueless, as always.

"Ne, ne Sakura...Do want to eat ramen with Hinata and I after school? What flavour do you want? I recommend the pork..." Naruto was cut off by a bang of the table. Sakura had stood up. Her eyes were still hidden. The others looked at her surprised. Naruto look scared, not wanting what happened on the first day to happen again.

"Please leave me alone for a while" with that simple sentence, Sakura walked off. The others looked after her in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ino, worried

"...troublesome...*yawn*" Shikamaru said.

"It was probably Dobe. He is annoying." Said Sasuke smirking

"Teme..." started Naruto

"Uchiha may be right Uzumaki "said Neji. Naruto had anime tears running down his face and went to hug Hinata

"Hinata, everybody is being mean to me"

"I...it's...o...o..o..k" Hinata stuttered. Sasuke had ignored all this was thinking about Sakura. He knew that something else must have happened. He stood up and went to find Sakura.

"Teme, where are you going?"

"None of your business" and walked off. Naruto then whispered to the gang (is that even possible?)

"Hey, I bet his going to find Sakura. I caught him staring at her the other day."

"NO WAY!" said Ino. Her mind was already working on a match making plan. She released an evil little laugh. _Let the games begin!_

**Ino: *laughs evilly* I have a plan...**

**Sakura: Oh no. Review please everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sai: One question, why am I not in this?**

**Lili: Sorry Sai... You are in this but not at the moment. **

**Sai: I see *dejected***

**Lili: Sai can you say the disclaimer so you can get some screen time**

**Sai: Fine. Lili doesn't own Naruto. There.**

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke looked all over the school. He finally found her at the back of the school. He found her curling up in a corner of the building. She was slightly shaking. He approached her cautiously.

"Sakura?" he called out. She didn't reply. He went a little bit closer. Suddenly, she lashed out at Sasuke who immediately retreated. He gasped at her eyes. (a miracle~) They had turned indigo and she looked as if she wanted to kill someone. _That isn't normal but I shouldn't be talking..._

Sakura paused as she saw who it was. "Sa-su-ke" she croaked out.

"I'm here" he said inching closer. Her eyes turned back to normal, must to his relief. She curled up again. After a moment she said

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

"I was worried about you" (BIG SHOCKER THERE!) Sakura looked up unconvinced but let it drop anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he sat down next to her.

"You're really weird. Moments ago, normal people would have run away at my eyes. Why didn't you?"

"I'm not normal" was his only answer. Sakura looked away and muttered

"Not as abnormal as I am." Sasuke turned her body to face him.

"No Sakura, I am as abnormal as you."

Sakura scoffed. "Yea right, do you have eyes that can change?" she knew she had caught him and looked away...or so she thought.

"Yes" Sakura whipped around, thinking that she heard wrong.

"Wh-"she was cut off by what she saw. Her eyes widened at the sight. Sasuke's eyes had turned red with three wheel swirls. She had her mouth slightly opened as she whispered "Sharingan..." It was Sasuke's turn to be surprised and he deactivated it.

"How did you..." Sasuke started. Sakura just looked up to the sky.

"I didn't know there were people like me in this world." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Like you?" Sakura looked at him in the eye.

"Yes. Like me. People who have no family. People with abnormal skills." She looked down, her face dark and eyes hidden. "People who have been betrayed by one who were considered family"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "What's your story?"

"It involves my step-father, S-class criminals and a bloodline" Sasuke looked at her.

"It all started that day..."

**Sakura: I just realised I'm a Mary Sue in this. **

**Sasuke: Don't worry; I love you the way you are. **

**Everyone but Karin: Awwww...**

**Karin: Sasuke, you have bad taste just saying. I am so much better than her. Review people. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura: My past is in this one right? **

**Lili: Yepp**

**Sakura: Is it sad?**

**Lili: Yepp**

**Sakura: About your personal life, do you like someone?**

**Lili: Yepp**

**Sakura: I see. **

**Lili: Yepp. I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 9**

_"Mom!" a 12 year old Sakura called._

_"Hello darling, now was school?"_

_"Fine"_

_"Are you going to train now?" _

_"Yea!"_

_"Ok, remember don't push yourself too much and-"_

_"Come home before dusk" finished Sakura with a smile. Mebuki smiled at her daughter. As she watched Sakura run off, she waved. When she was out of sight, she headed inside and looked at a picture she kept hidden from Fuka. It was a picture of Sakura, her and Sakura's real father, Kizashi. _

_"Oh Kizashi, why did you have to die?" Mebuki said with a tearful eye, "If you were still alive, I wouldn't have to worry about Sakura when she's training as you would be with her." She held the picture close to her heart. It had been 3 years since he had died from a mission. _

_*5 years later*_

_"Later mom" Sakura said as she made her way to the door. _

_"Careful" Mebuki whispered, unheard by her child. She never thought that that was the last time she would see her. _

_Sakura had just finished training and was walking back to her home. She then suddenly heard a blood curdling scream from her house. She ran as fast as she could. She literally knocked down the door. _

_"Mom!" What she saw was a nightmare. Her mother was lying in a pool a blood with multiple stab wounds in her chest area. She was just too late. She then saw a dark figure advancing. She grabbed her kunai. When the person stepped into the light, she dropped her kunai. It was her step-father. _

_"Hi darling," he said, sneering. He was holding a knife, which was dripping in blood. Sakura fell to the ground next to her dead mother, shaking. "What's wrong?" asked her step father who was smiling, "Did you know that she didn't love me? How could she?" and he started laughing maniacally. Sakura stood up her eyes hidden and when she looked up; her eyes had turned indigo. Fuka was so shocked at her eyes that he lost his footing and fell on his behind. _

_"What..."_

_"OF COURSE I KNEW!WHO COULD LOVE YOU?WHO COULD LOVE A USELESS MAN LIKE YOU?" she shouted with tears in her eyes. She shook with rage and picked her kunai and threw it as fast and as hard as she could. He jumped out of the way. The fight began._

_She threw kunai after kunai but he kept on dodging. He had gotten over her eyes and focused on her fighting. She stopped to do a jutsu. _

_"Chakura no Mesu" and threw the sharp chakra sword at him, He wasn't quick enough to fully dodge the blow and so he was slightly immobilised. He cursed and threw a smoke bomb. _

_"This isn't the end Sakura. Mark my words, I will kill you" and with that he disappeared. _

_It was after the funeral of her mother when Sakura turned cold and emotionless. One day, she was training in the forest when a masked ninja came out of nowhere and attacked her. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. She just went with the flow so to speak. In a matter of minutes, she had a kunai through his body. The fight was over. She walked over to where the ninja had fallen and removed the mask. She gasped. She recognised the face. It belonged to Deidara of Akatsuki. She pondered on the matter. "Why would an S-class criminal come after me?" she thought. She thought hard suddenly she remembered something. She remembered the words of her step-father. _

_*flashback*_

_"Mark my words, I will kill you"_

_*end of flashback*_

_She clenched her fists. He was cheating, hiring S-class criminals to do his dirty work for him. For the next 2 years, he sent many criminals after her. None had been able to touch her, nevertheless kill her _

**Sakura: HELL YEA! I'M SO sad BUT BOSS!**

**Sasuke: Calm down**

**Sakura: ok ok ok. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ino: I am finally here before screening time**

**Sakura: Where were you for the last 9 chapters?**

**Ino: Getting ready**

**Lili: Figures. Ino, say the disclaimer**

**Ino: YESHH! Lili doesn't own Naruto! **

**Chapter 10**

"...and that's my story" Sakura finished. Sasuke look at her, shocked. He never released that there was a secret to the cherry blossom. Sasuke realised that she was just like him. Then he remembered that she didn't answer his question earlier. Sasuke broke the silence.

"You still haven't answered my question" she looked at him. "How do you know about the Sharingan?"

"The truth?" she asked

"Yes, the truth"

"Fine. Please don't be mad."

"Ok?"

"One of the missing ninja's I fought was your brother." Sasuke paled.

"Itachi..."

"Yeah him. Let's just say that we had a pretty interesting conversation as we fought."

"Did you..."

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I didn't want to." Sasuke was lost. She didn't want to kill his brother.

"Why?"

"There's more to him than you think there is Sasuke."

"Wha-"

"Its not for me to tell. Its for you to find out."

"..." Sasuke was quiet. "Sakura, you can tell the others you know."

"Tell them what?"

"About you and that you're a ninja"

"No I can't. They won't understand me."

"They have secrets too. You also should know that we have been secretly training to be ninjas" Sakura looked shocked. She stood up and started walking back. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To tell them, isn't that what you said?" and continued walking. Sasuke smirked and ran to catch up with her.

It was still lunch and the gang had moved to their hide out. Ino was discussing something with TenTen and Hinata. Naruto was complaining, Neji was leaning on the wall, bored. Shikamaru was...sleeping. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the gang. They turned the heads to the two. Ino and the girls threw themselves onto them saying over and over again that they were worried. Sakura gently pried them off and told everyone to sit down.

"Listen guys, I have something to show you guys." Everyone looked confused. _What's with the sudden seriousness? _Everyone thought, except Sasuke as he knew what was coming. Sakura sat down and said. "Look at me" They did. She sighed and said. "Don't freak out" They all nodded. She closed her eyes and reopened them but they were no longer emerald green but they had turned indigo. The gang just stared and then Naruto broke the silence.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO COOL!" Sakura looked confused and deactivated her eyes.

"Ok, I was not expecting that reaction." Naruto then threw a bomb of questions at her.

"Are you a demon? What does it do? It is cool? Is it a bloodline?"

"No I am not a demon. They make me stronger and see others weak points. Its ok and yes it's a bloodline."

"COOL!"

"Sasuke told me that you were all ninjas too" Suddenly she had 7 pairs of hands covering her mouth. They all looked around and then released her. "Why did you do that?" she snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, just it's kind of a secret and we don't want anyone else to know" Ino said. Sakura grunted. TenTen broke the awkward silence that had dawned upon them.

"Yea we are all ninjas. We never thought you were one too. Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura looked at them and looked down again.

"I don't usually tell people these things. Right, I've shown you my secret, tell or show me yours." Naruto went first.

"I am like Teme over here. I have no family and I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." Sakura looked very shocked.

"No way...the Kyuubi" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Yea..." Sakura nodded knowingly at the pain he must have been through. Neji and Hinata went next.

"We have the Byakugan" and to prove it, they activated it. Sakura grunted with approval. Byakugan was as strong as her eyes and the Sharingan.

"And the rest of us just have special fighting techniques. *yawn*" Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded slowly. She just couldn't believe that there were people like her in the world.

"So Sakura, what's wrong with you today? We still don't know. Is it something we did? Or was Naruto too annoying?" asked a very concerned Ino. Sakura tried to smile, but she hadn't smiled since her mum's death. Her friends realised what she was trying to do. TenTen rubbed her shoulder and said "Don't force yourself" Sakura nodded at her gratefully. Sakura curled up in a ball.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. You should probably know that I have no parents." She earned some sympathetic glances. She glared. "Don't do that, I hate it when people do that." Immediately they all stopped.

"Go on" urged Ino." Sakura took a deep breath and continued.

**Lili: That was a very long screening! Good work everyone!**

**Sasuke: you better give us cookies after this Lili**

**Lili: When I said come to dark side, I also said we have cookies... but I need reviews first**

**Sasuke: Review so we can get cookies**


	11. Chapter 11

**TenTen: Where is Hinata?**

**Hinata: H-h-here I a-a-am. **

**TenTen: Hinata, we're not on camera so you can stop stuttering.**

**Hinata: Phew, geez all this stuttering is so annoying. I hope I don't actually start stuttering in real life. **

**Lili: Hinata, please say the disclaimer**

**Hinata: Ok, Lili doesn't own Naruto. Of course she doesn't own my boyfriend, what the heck?!**

**Chapter 11**

"Ok, technically I still have a parent left; my step-father, Fuka. My father died when I was 9. Well, long story short. Fuka killed my mother and ever since, he has been trying to kill me by sending S-class criminals after me." The girls gasped. Neji seemed to have gained some interest. Sasuke looked at her. Shikamaru opened one eye. Sakura kept on going. "You asked why I was acting weirdly today. Well, you all probably remember that I received a phone call during chemistry."

"Yea you literally ran out" confirmed Neji

"Well...i..it..was my step-father" stuttered Sakura. She received gasps. "He said that it's been a long time and he was going to kill me very soon so I better watch my back"

Sakura then touched her face and frowned. "Why is my face wet?" Realisation dawned on her. She scoffed. "I'm crying, aren't I" Ino nodded as if confirming a weird question. They all looked at her in a weird way. "Sorry, but I haven't cried in 3 years and I kind of forgot what it's like" Sakura was shaking hard now. The girls reached out to comfort her but someone beat them to it. Sasuke touched her hand. Everyone was surprised including Sakura whose face was stained with tears.

"Sakura, you can let it all out now" with those few words, Sakura leapt into Sasuke's arms and cried. She cried her heart out, all those years of repressed feelings. The anger she felt for her step-father. The sadness she felt for her dead mother and the happiness that she felt when she was with the gang. She let all that out. Sasuke just looked down at the crying figure. He hadn't expected her to leap at him but never the less, he put one hand one her waist and the other one was stroking her silky hair. He whispered words of comfort in her ear. Everyone goggled eyed them. It was as if they were in an alternate universe. Sasuke was kind to a girl...Sasuke was hugging a girl...He was comforting at girl... Naruto had stumbled back. He then started screaming with his hands on his head.

"HAVE I GONE CRAZY? I HAVE HAVEN'T I? TEME...TEME... YOU IMPOSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TEME?" he screamed, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him, careful not to hurt the blossom in his arms.

"Shut up dobe, I can't punch you right now but I will later if you don't SHUT UP!" A miracle then happened. They heard a melodious giggle. The gang stopped in their tracks and looked around for the source of the laughter. It came from Sasuke's direction. Their eyes landed on the pink haired beauty. Her face was revealed. She was giggling with a smile on her teary face. She actually laughed and smiled. Their mouths dropped to the floor. Sakura immediately stopped when she realised what she was doing. "Umm...pretend that didn't happen" and awkwardly got out of Sasuke's arms. She wiped the tears on her face. Sasuke pouted a little to himself, not wanting to let her go. Sakura's face was still sad but it now also held fear. It was face that they all hadn't seen before.

"I don't know what to do" Sakura said, miserably. "Normally, I would fight him and then move but I like Konoha. Tell me, what should a do?" With that she clung onto the nearest thing which was Sasuke and buried her face into his shirt. He looked surprised but hugged her. The others looked at them . Naruto suddenly jumped up.

"I know, we'll help you"

"Help me what?"

"Give Fuka what he deserves" Sakura just looked up, speechless. The others slowly agreed. Then there was a vigorous nodding of heads.

"Yea Sakura, we'll help you." They said in union. Sakura managed a shaky smile. The bell rang shorty after and they parted their ways.

In Food technology, Karin eyed Sakura with jealousy and anger. She then had a sneaky idea. When Sakura was called up by the teacher, Karin drugged her cake. At the end of the lesson they tasted their cakes as usual. Karin secretly sniggered

_Let's see how you respond to that Sakura Haruno_

**Sakura: Fu, trying to poison me Karin**

**Karin: I wish I could do that for real**

**Sasuke: You do and I will kill you**

**Karin: *gulp* H-hai**

**Lili: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura: Do I have to act drunk in this?**

**Sasuke: Yeah**

**Sakura: Damn**

**Sasuke: It's not that bad...maybe**

**Lili: Hai Hai! Everyone get ready! I don't' own Naruto btw **

**Chapter 12**

It was the end of the day and Sakura was staggering. Sasuke found her through the crowd of people. He pushed through them but then was confronted with a group of his other fan girls. They all shouted things at him that he couldn't understand what they were saying. He roughly pushed past them.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? IT'S TIME FOR OUR DATE!" Sasuke ignored her like he did all the other girls. He saw Sakura sway and she was about to fall. He rushed to her side. He supported her and she looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks Sasuke" He looked at her. His face was still emotionless but his eyes were filled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know I feel relaxed yet woozy and...w...weak" She hated that word, especially when it referred to her.

"Take it easy" Then they walked together with her arm draped over his neck. A cold chill filled the air. His fan girls all gave off a murderous aura.

"Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable!" they all muttered. Sakura, with the help of Sasuke, reached her motorbike. She turned around and thanked him and reached out to her motor bike. Sasuke beat her too it.

"I'm not letting you ride on that in your state." Sakura tried to complain but Sasuke didn't budge. Sakura didn't give up.

"I won't give you my address" She had got him...or so she thought. He merely shrugged

"I'll take you to my place"

"If you drive me, then what are you going to do about your car?" Sasuke just looked at her and whipped out his phone.

"Joe, it's me. I need to pick up my car from school. That will be all" with that he hung up. Sakura just looked at him like he was crazy. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Any more questions?" She slowly shook her head. Sasuke sighed. "Finally, get on" With the help of Sasuke, sakura hopped on to the motorbike. Sasuke moved her to the bike and hopped on it himself. He half turned and said "Hold on" and sped off. Sakura clung onto his back. Her head just felt right on it. Slowly she dozed off...

"Oi Sakura...Sakura, Sakura?" Sasuke turned and found her slumped onto his back. Colour slightly rose to cheeks. It felt...right. "No! What am I thinking!" he thought.

**You like her you dumb boy and they say you're smart**

_I don't like her. I've told you this before .Love is a weakness and I can't beat him if I have a weakness._

**You really are a dumb ass aren't you? Liking someone...**

His self-argument was cut short when he felt Sakura stir.

"Mmm...Sa...su...ke? SASUKE!" and immediately jumped off the motorcycle. Her head had cleared up a bit after the nap. Sasuke blinked and slowly got off the motorbike himself.

"Sasuke...I'm fine now so you don't need to worry." Sakura muttered and walked back to her motorcycle.

"Here's my number call me if you need anything" He said and handed her a piece of paper; she pocketed it and sped off. He felt a pang in his heart. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _ Sasuke shook his head and went inside

Sakura was riding her motorcycle at extremely high speeds, desperate to get home. Her head was starting to get cloudy again. She made a turn and realised it was the wrong road. She stopped to turn around when a motorbike skidded in front of her and crashed into her bike. At the precise moment, Sakura jumped and flipped out of harm's way. She landed in a crouch position. She looked up at the motorbike which had smashed into her own. A figure appeared in front of her which she presumed was the driver. She growled and stood up death glaring at the person.

"You own me a new bike, bastard"

**Sakura: How much money is this screening costing us?**

**Lili: I dunno why?**

**Sakura: Cuz that bike was god damn expensive**

**Lili: Don't worry, the Uchiha Company is sponsoring me and providing money for this screening... I think**

**Sasuke: Not for damage, you're going to have to pay for that bike yourself.**

**Lili: NONONO! There goes my term deposit ... please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lili: Ok people make it happen! Come one we have gone through this a thousand times**

**Sasuke: Cut Sakura some slack, her fight scene takes up a lot of her energy**

**Sakura: It's ok. Let's continue director**

**Lili: That's the spirit. Lets have a break, Naruto say the disclaimer**

**Naruto: YOSHSHHH! Lili doesn't own me dattebayo**

**Chapter 13**

The person took off the helmet and revealed their identity. Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was Pein, the strongest member of the criminal organization Akatsuki. He pulled out a photo.

"Haruno Sakura, Pink hair, 1 meter 61, 17" he compared it with Sakura now standing up with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wow stalker much?"

"You will die"

"Not if I can help it." They circled each other. Pein attacked first.

*Use your imagination and imagine their fight. I'm not good with fight scenes*

After a while, they were both panting. Sakura frowned; she had developed a head ache during the fight but chose to ignore it. Because of her head ache, she had been slightly injured for the first time during her fights. She had cuts on her arms, one on her cheek and a thick gash that had cut through her jeans and onto her thigh.

_Why did I have to wear my favourite pair of jeans today? _

The six paths of Pain technique was nearly overwhelmed leaving only three left. The original Pein also was panting as he was also inflicted with a few injures.

"You are quite talented" he said, while trying to get his breath back.

"Even though, we are enemies on this battlefield, you have earned my respect." She replied and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she said "But respect is personally. This is a battle and you will perish" And the fight continued.

*keep on imagining*

The fight ended where Sakura had stabbed Pein with a kunai from the back.

"You died an honourable death" and she let him fall and turned to walk away.

"Not a good move girl" she looked back to find he had disappeared. She stayed on her guard and looked around cautiously. She sensed an unfamiliar chakra nearby. She took her fighting stance. Three rogue ninjas appeared and started attacking her. She had never seen such skill before. She was forced into retreat. Not only that but she was afraid off attracting attention. She was in the middle of a road. Running back to her motorbike, she discovered that it was busted. She glanced behind and found the ninjas where running at her. Making a pray hand signal she whispered.

"_Black Blossom; Disappear" _and with that, she disappeared in a whirlwind of black cherry blossoms. She appeared at her house. She used up a lot of energy and she didn't know it but the drug that Karin used was also sapping at her strength. She stumbled and knocked over objects in her living room. She dropped onto the ground, trying to remain conscious. She clawed for the piece of paper in her pocket. She quickly called Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Sas..uke"

"Who the hell is this?"

"It...t...s m...e"

"Look slut, I know you're just some fan girl and you annoy the hell out of me. Just do me a favour and yourself a favour, GO AWAY AND STALK SOMEONE ELSE! I HATE YOU! YOU GOT THAT? I AM LEAVING THIS AS A VOICE MESSAGE ON TO THIS NUMBER SO YOU WILL REMEMEBER NEVER TO CALL AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND? (I have no idea if that is possible but whatever) " and he hung up. Sakura started shaking.

_I should have never trusted him..._and everything went black.

*10 minutes later*

"Sakura, let's go to the mall girl" Ino called from outside. No answer was given. Ino opened the door, and found shattered objects and a collapsed Sakura.

"SAKURA!"

*at the hospital*

"Quick get her to the emergency room!" shouted a doctor. Ino waited outside and managed to call every one of the gang. Sasuke arrived last. He raced and arrived panting.

"Where is she?" he practically yelled. Ino replied.

"She's still inside. Did she call you? Did she call any of you?" All of them shook their head.

"Only this fan girl called me and I was like piss off" So they all waited impatiently for the results. A doctor came out and said.

"You may see her" With that he jumped out of the way, as 7 teens ran like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow, tripping one another trying to go through.

*In Sakura's room*

"SAKURA!" But they all found her asleep. Sasuke tried to remain calm but he was failing. His insides were churning with emotions that he had...ok forget it. In simpler terms HE WAS FREAKIN WORRIED SICK MAN! The doctor had to literally push them out the door to get them to leave, but assured them that Sakura would be a school after a day's rest.

The next day at school, Sasuke couldn't concentrate at all during classes. His mind frequently wondered off to Sakura. He was so preoccupied with her that he didn't even see Karin.

"Hey baby, that pink haired brat isn't here to annoy you today. So how about we go and..." before she could finish, Sasuke had walked away with a worried expression on his face. Karin just gaped. _So now I'm that unimportant that he doesn't feel it's like necessary to acknowledge me?! I should have used a dangerous drug DAMN!_

After school was over, Sasuke and his friends rushed over to the hospital. When they asked to visit Sakura Haruno, the nurse surprised them by saying. "Miss Haruno requested that no one is to visit her. Sorry, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Sasuke and the others tried to convince her but it was no use. Before they knew it, they were out of the hospital. Dejected, they all went home.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, deep in his thoughts, _Why wouldn't Sakura want any of us to visit her? _It just didn't make any sense. He flopped onto the bed and fell in a deep slumber. The next day arrived, and Sasuke was as anxious as hell, so were the others. They wanted an explanation from Sakura. They all waited impatiently for the girl to arrive. When she did, she was back in fully black attire. Ino screamed "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Sakura merely shrugged and put her bag down on Ino's desk. Until Kakashi walked in, Sakura didn't look, talk or even sit in the seat next to Sasuke. He looked really confused and a bit hurt. They others felt a bit sorry for him as he was the one who was worried the most. As soon as Kakashi walked in, Sakura walked up to him and asked if she could change seats.

_What was this all of a sudden?_ Never the less he swapped her with a fangirl much to her delight. Sasuke glared at Sakura. She was going too far. After homeroom was over, the gang surrounded Sakura.

"Sakura, that was too far. What's wrong with you?" asked TenTen. Sakura was packing her things, when she turned to look at all of them but stopped at Sasuke and glared...hard. Sasuke took a step back. _What? _

"If you want to know, ask him" she said him as if it was poison to her mouth. Before they knew it, she was gone. They all turned to Sasuke.

"Te..me...WH...AT..DID...YOU...DOOOOO!" screamed Naruto

"Nothing" replied Sasuke, a bit too harsh. Sakura was acting weird and he was going to find out why.

**Lili: Wow even I'm tired after that screening. And I do nothing but sit, watch and scream at you people.**

**Sasuke: *pant* you don't say...**

**Sakura: Please review, we worked really hard on this. I had to endure being yelled at by my boyfriend**

**Sasuke: I'm sorry *hug***

**Everyone: AWWW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lili: I trust everyone is pumped up for this week's screening**

**Everyone: *groan* not really. **

**Sakura: My back still hurts**

**Lili: I don't own Naruto cuz I'm gay**

**Chapter 14**

For the next few days, Sakura avoided Sasuke at all costs. AT ALL COSTS meant that she had to take extreme measures like asking her fan boys (eww) to cover for her. Sasuke was getting more irritated by the day. But who wouldn't? Your friend (or is she :P) who is ignoring you for something you did but you didn't do anything. Sakura would still talk occasionally to the girls and the other guys but once Sasuke joined in, she walked away.

On the fifth day, Sasuke had had enough. It was lunch break, and Sakura was walking with Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke walked up to them. Sakura glanced at him and then hid her eyes with her bangs.

"Catch you guys later" and walked off. However this time, Sasuke followed. Sakura sensed Sasuke's chakra and quickened her pace. Before Sasuke knew it, they were back to the place back when sakura told him all about her. Without warning, Sasuke slammed her hand to the wall.

"SAKURA SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT IS WRONGWITH YOU!?" Sasuke yelled into her face. Sakura refused to look him in the eyes so she studied her shoes instead.

"I don't need to explain myself to people like you" Sasuke nearly choked on him own saliva.

"People...People like me?" He released her hands and slumped. "I thought...us...we had something... But..." Sasuke started mumbling, in shock. But Sakura interrupted him.

"I DID TOO!" she yelled. Sasuke was taken aback by her. Sakura then looked up at him. He was so surprised by her expression that he took a step back. Her eyes were brimmed with tears but her eyes were filled with anger but also with...sadness and...hurt. Sakura didn't stop.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD THE REAL ME! I GUESS I WAS WRONG. IN THE END I'M JUST SOME FAN GIRL WHO USED OUR FRIENDSHIP TO GET CLOSER TO YOU! ALL THIS MESS **YOUR **FAULT!" Sakura shouted. Luckily they were behind the school or her shouting would have attracted people. It was Sasuke's turn to be angry.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IGNORING ME FIRST!" Sakura had her eyes covered with her bangs. She was shaking bad but this time not sadness but with anger and hurt. "TELL ME HOW IT'S MY FAULT?! WELL!? TELL ME!" Sakura looked at him and turn away. She decided it was time to tell him. She began with a shaky voice. "On the day, I collapsed; I had received three blows to my body. The first was the day I received the results from the hospital. The day I didn't want to see any of you. Because I couldn't face you." Sasuke's anger turned to confusion.

"Wha-"

"It turned out that I was drugged. They found the drug in my stomach mixed with some food. When they examined it, it was a cake. Someone had put a drug in my cake in Food tech. The only person cruel enough would be Karin. She's in my class. I thought this would make you feel guilty so I didn't tell you. That was the first blow to my body. My internal Body." Sasuke looked away. It did make him feel guilty. Even though he hated Karin with everything, she was his fan girl so it made him feel responsible.

"Sak-"

"That's not all. The drug made me clumsy and uncoordinated. When I left your house, an S criminal ambushed me. Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, the same criminal organization that your brother is in." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I fought him and defeated him. Normally it would have taken a lot of energy to defeat someone of his level but back then it took even more energy thanks to the drug. That was the second blow to my body. My physical body." Sasuke was about to speak but she was on a roll.

"The final blow to my body was the most painful. A blow to my heart." Sakura took out her phone. She opened her voice message inbox and opened the message. She gave Sasuke the phone. When he listened to the message, his face turned white.

"Look slut, I know you're just some fan girl and you annoy the hell out of me. Just do me a favour and yourself a favour, GO AWAY AND STALK SOMEONE ELSE! I HATE YOU! YOU GOT THAT? I AM LEAVING THIS AS A VOICE MESSAGE ON TO THIS NUMBER SO YOU WILL REMEMEBER NEVER TO CALL AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND?" It was his voice. He clearly remembered that day. He was worried about Sakura and when he heard the weak voice he assumed it was a fan girl so he reacted that way. He looked at Sakura with a look filled with regret and sadness.

"Sakura... I..." Her phone was in Sasuke's hand which was lying limply at his side. Sakura shook her head, took her phone back and turned so that her back was facing him.

"I was losing consciousness; I thought I would call you. And I was given this response. How would you feel if I did that you?" You could see the tears that ran down Sakura's face.

"Sakura..." Sasuke felt as if he could die. He had hurt her in all ways possible. If she had done this to him, he would have reacted the exact same way. Maybe even worse. "I...just...assumed"

"I am not responsible for your assumptions. Either way, you have hurt me...IT FREAKING HURT SASUKE!" she shouted the last bit. Wind blew her hair. Sasuke looked down, in regret. Damn he regrets so much! There was silence. After a while, Sakura broke it.

"I'm leaving Konoha. I told Fuka I'm going meet him tomorrow tonight. After I'm through with him, I'm going back to Suna." She started walking away.

"Wait Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!" Sakura didn't look back. Sasuke sank to his knees and he let the tears slip. He had lost her, just when he had just gotten hold of her.

**Lili: WAHH! THAT WAS THE MOST MOVING SCENE I HAVE EVER SEEN**

**Sakura: Sasuke, you can get up now**

**Sasuke: To think I did that...*shudder* Review, that's all I'm going to say**


	15. Chapter 15

** Sakura: Are we going to Suna later for screening**

**Lili: Maybe... Probably. GAARA!**

**Gaara: Yes? **

**Lili: Say the disclaimer**

**Gaara: *sigh* Why**

**Lili: So I...um...we can continue the story and go to SUNA LATER!**

**Gaara: Lili doesn't own Naruto**

**Chapter 15**

*back at Sakura's place*

She asked for an early leave from school. When she arrived back home, she started packing. Before her parents died, her father had owned a huge business so they owned houses everywhere. After she finished packing, she went out to the back to prepare for fight that was approaching.

She searched for the secret lever that was hidden in every back yard. When she pulled it, her back yard turned into a training ground with every training tool you could imagine. After she had changed into her ninja outfit, she started training.

*back with Sasuke*

Sasuke had made his way back to class only to find that Sakura had left. The others tried to ask him what was wrong but he didn't answer. So they decided to leave him alone. Karin tried to flirt with him but he just pushed right pass her. When she tagged along, he glared at her and shoved her off. She fell on her bottom as he had pushed her hard. She only could stare, in anger and surprise, after him as he walked by.

**You feel like crap?**

_I don't have time to deal with you_

**Look just go back and beg for forgiveness. I'm sure Sakura would understand**

_Uh...two problems. 1, I am an Uchiha, I don't beg. 2, would she really understand?_

**Ohh... I see your point. **

Without knowing it, Sasuke had reached his car. His body moved on its own as he drove away. The minute he left, the others jumped out from behind the bush. They look at his car and concerned faces popped up.

"I wonder if he's ok." Naruto said. The others nodded.

"But I wonder what happened between Sasuke and sakura today?" asked Ino. "Anyone notice anything?"

"Hinata and I were nowhere near them, we were at canteen."

"Neji and I were at the library"

"I was at cheerleading practice" Ino sighed.

"I might have something." Everyone whipped there head to the owner of the voice. His eyes were closed.

"What Shikamaru?! What do you have?!" asked Ino, a bit frantic.

"I find it troublesome *yawn but I was walking around to the back of the school when I heard a shout. I waked towards the place and found Sakura and Sasuke. She seemed to be crying or something. I walked closer and heard her say. _I'm leaving Konoha _and that when she walked off." They all remained speechless. Ino had her eyes hidden as she walked up to him, Shikamaru opened an eye. Ino lifted her head, her eyes were bright red. She punched him so hard that he flew up, in the air; he did a backflip and landed on his feet.

"Ino what was that for you troublesome woman?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS FROM THE START, YOU FRICKING RETARD!? THIS IS SO IMPORTANT!" Shikamaru got up and shrugged.

"You people never asked." Ino was about to scream but Naruto beat him to it.

"THAT TEME! WHAT DID HE DO TO SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto's eyes were on fire and the Kyuubi was taking over. Everyone rushed to Naruto but no one could get near him. Hinata suddenly rushed out, ignoring everyone else's words. All she did was kiss him on the cheek. Naruto fell...and fainted. Everyone fell down anime style. When they got closer, they found him on the floor, drool coming out and his face was pink. While Hinata was helping Naruto up, everyone discussed on what to do.

"I say we go to Sakura's house and try to dig it out of her." Said Ino

"No I say we go to Sasuke's place" said Shikamaru while yawning

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE!" the others looked that the bickering couple before their eyes. Surprisingly, Naruto came up with a solution.

"How about the guys go to Sasuke's and the girls go to Sakura's? That way we can both dig up some information" Everyone's eyes went blank. They all fainted. Everyone was thinking the same thing. _N...N...Naruto...finally said...something...smart. _And so they went their separate ways, both groups anxious to get some answers.

**Lili: Hai Hai, good work people!**

**Naruto: Why does everybody think I'm stupid?**

**Sakura: Gomenasai...**

**Sasuke: You are**

**Naruto: Review please!**


End file.
